The Heart Never Forgets
by lacus clyne cutie
Summary: ONESHOT - Years have passed since Rin left worl of Youkai. She has promised her heart to Kohaku, but what happens when her first love shows up after all these years? Bad summary, sorry. KohakuxRin at first, eventually SesshomaruxRin.


A/N: Awwww story

**A/N**: A sad story, and quite short, but I like it nonetheless. ...well, tell me what you think. R&R PLEASE!!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot of this fic. Enjoy!

**Editor's note**: Tofu-Master here. Yeah…I've been taking an over-2-yeasr-long break from editing lacus clyne cutie's stories. I'm sorry for that. I've just been so lazy. But I'm back. Anywho, the ending scene is my own little add on. I just couldn't bear to leave it off on such a happy, fluffy note. DX

** GLOSSARY **

_Aishiteru - I love you_

_Kami-sama - God, Good Lord, etc._

_Gaki - brat_

**x.x.x..x.x.x  
**  
Rin was carrying some water back from the river. Years had passed since she had separated from Lord Sesshomaru, and she now lived a most comfortable life in Kaede's village. She and Kohaku had long-since fallen in love and were now living comfortably together. Of course, not a day went by, when she didn't at least _think _of the Tai-youkai that had once - and still did, to some extent - possessed her heart. But she couldn't deny that she was happy now, with her simple, human life.

She pushed the bamboo-curtain aside, and entered their hut to see Kohaku shining up his  
weapons. The raven-haired woman frowned; wondering why he was polishing them at a peaceful time such as this.

"Kohaku, where are you going?" she asked, walking over to her beloved. Kohaku sighed heavily, and laid down his scythe. He took her hand in both of his, and looked into her eyes.

"I've been called upon to slay a hoard of youkai in a far-off village. They're said to be rather powerful, and I…I don't know when I'll be able to return."

Rin took a moment to adjust to the sudden information, and then slowly nodded in understanding.

"You will wait for me, won't you, Rin?"

"Of course I will" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"Aishiteru," he whispered softly in her ear. He bent his head down to kiss her softly. It didn't stay that way for long, though. All Rin's pent up emotions came bubbling up to the surface, as she deepened the kiss. Kohaku made a low growling sound somewhere deep in his throat, and he lay her down on the bed. It was the first night they would "spend" together.

Neither of them expected it would be their last.

**x.x.x..x.x.x**

Sesshomaru was out patrolling the forest far on the outskirts of his territory, as he often did to calm his mind. He had never been able to forget the human girl - in her teens when she'd left - that had inevitably changed his life, and how the world looked through his once cold eyes. He had loved her, he knew. But he'd never told her, for he was afraid of even admitting it to himself. It would make him that much more like his father, who'd lost his respect when he'd given up everything, for the sake of a human woman. Even his life. But after Rin had gone her separate way, the great Tai-youkai was forced the acknowledge her absence - and what that meant for him. Maybe if he'd accepted his feelings for what they were, and told her how much he…no. It would only have made matters worse. She would never love one such as him. He doubted the raven-haired beauty would have ever thought of him as anything more than a father-figure. It just wasn't possible.

Ah well. He still had Jaken, after all. Though Sesshomaru often wondered whether the imp's constant presence was a curse, or a blessing.

**x.x.x..x.x.x**

Not much had changed about the lowly demon, as far as mannerisms went. But now Jaken was old, and brown, and still ugly as hell. The imp had strayed away from his master, when he saw a girl down by the rivers edge. There was something familiar about her - something that tingled in the back of his mind, though he couldn't place what it was. Moving less-than-effortlessly through the trees, he approached the young woman, and strained himself to reach up and tap her on the shoulder.

Rin turned around and almost fell backwards into the river, as the imp had nearly scared her out of her wits. She leaned closer, and was shocked at the sight that was laid out before her.

"JAKEN!?" she screeched, quite possibly costing the imp whatever remained of his hearing.

"Kami-sama, it's you Rin!!" yelped Jaken. Rin took the brown imp in her arms and gave him a huge hug.

"It's been forever!!" she cried gleefully, squeezing Jaken till he was about to pop.

"Gaki…can't breathe..!" sputtered the little youkai, his face turning an unpleasant shade of yellow.

"Oh, oops!" she said, setting him on the ground.

They talked for what seemed like hours, as Jaken led Rin to where Sesshomaru was waiting - completely unbeknownst to the girl. Sesshomaru had caught her sent and was awaiting their arrival. Not long after, the two arrived in a small clearing; abundant with Sakura-trees, and large clusters of bright white flowers amongst the long grass.

"Why are we here, Jaken?" asked Rin.

"You'll see," replied the imp, with a small, knowing smile on his face.

Just then, Rin felt two arms encircle her waist. She tried to squirm away, but  
her captor only held her tighter. She began to panic, and lowered her  
mouth to one of the arms; ready to bite.

"Why are you fighting me?" whispered Sesshomaru calmly into her ear.

Rin froze. She couldn't believe that she had almost _bitten_ Lord Sesshomaru. No wait. She couldn't believe she was _there_, in his arms after all these years. She just  
stood there as he tightened his grip on her.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a warning glare; telling him to "get lost", and the brown imp scurried to as he was instructed.

Sesshomaru spun Rin around and looked at her. She had grown into a  
beautiful young woman. More beautiful than he could have imagined - even in his wildest dreams. And they were wild, indeed, when they included her.

"I missed you ...Rin" said Sesshomaru taking her into a tight embrace.

Rin didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything. She had promised her love  
to Kohaku, but on the other hand she had loved Sesshomaru since she was  
little. She was caught at a fork in the road, and didn't know which path to take.  
Sesshomaru just held her tighter, and Rin realized just how safe and warm she felt in his embrace - like she did when she was younger, and the Tai-youkai would hold her against him.

"Come with me, Rin." It wasn't an order, but a plea. Sesshomaru, the great youkai Lord of the West, was pleading with her. So how could she possibly refuse?

Sesshomaru led her to a cliff, where they could easily see the sun was about to set. He pulled her against him once more - placing his hands to rest softly on her hips - and tenderly pressed his lips against hers.

Rin kissed him back fervently, her emotions spilling over, as she felt ever ounce of love she'd ever felt for the man rushing back at her in waves. It felt magical; just the two of them under the setting sun, kissing each other. Rin pulled away and a soft pink went across her cheeks, and for once in his life, Sesshomaru let himself smile freely. He leant down, and continued to kiss her passionately, laying them both down on the soft ground. The music of their love could be heard for miles around - an enchanting melody, for those who understood its meaning.

Hours passed by, and Rin lay under the Sakura-tree with Sesshomaru. Wherever he was - that would be her home now, and she couldn't be happier.

**x.x.x..x.x.x**

_**Years later…**_

Rin slowly walked through the village, taking her time to look at how it had prospered. She made her way to where the once-familiar hut stood - where she knew it would be waiting. She'd waited too long, perhaps, but she needed to explain to Kohaku, all that had occurred. When she arrived, however, it was not to what she'd expected.

The little house was empty. No one was there, waiting for her. Suddenly, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around, staring deep into old Kaede's eyes.

"So you've returned, my child." the priestess said quietly. Rin nodded, and the old woman continued. "Poor Kohaku, however, did not. He has not been seen since that day. Though he must've returned when not a soul was around. I suppose he knew why you were not here waiting for him, as this was left addressed to you. I'm sorry, but I took the liberty of reading it." She handed Rin a slightly faded, folded parchment. The girl opened it up, and began to read.

'_Dearest Rin, ………'_

**x.x.x..x.x.x**

**A/N**: Awww…soooo KAWAII!!...I hate to hurt Kohaku, but it must be  
done...anyway, enough of me being sappy. R&R plz!!

**Editor's note**: Hey! Tofu-Master here! I suppose you can all figure out the approximate contents of the letter. Think about it; Kohaku came back, Rin wasn't there, he somehow figured out where she went and why she wasn't waiting for him. He wrote her a letter, and left.

Once again, I apologize for taking so damn long. Lacus clyne cutie's gotten pretty frustrated with me for being so lazy, but alas. I've returned.


End file.
